A Killer, Purified
by Bannana-boi
Summary: Moments before succumbing to the grasp of his fallen victims, Kira Yoshikage is able to fire off one last Bites The Dust. The result? A new soul is born from his old one, the more pure life of Satsujin Bumu. With Satsujin's stand, he will become what Kira was not. He will become a hero!
1. A short prologue

An uncountable number of cold grey hands emerge red from the void surrounding Kira, filling him with a fear he had never feared before.

"What?!" Kira screeched at the top of his lungs as they grappled him, rendering him unable to put up even the slightest struggle against them.

"Let us see you judged Yoshikage Kira." She didn't even turn to face him, his first victim. He didn't care, more focused on the certain doom he was being faced with: the threat of eternal damnation.

"What are these things?!" Kira yelled in fear as he put up his best efforts to escape, thrashing in their grip. "Killer Queen, make these things explode!"

His stand was summoned and was immediately grappled as well. The hands began to try and crush and shatter both Kira and Killer Queen, trying to break them to pieces and bring them into their punishment. In another reality that is just what happens. Kira whisked away, and never seen again. Here though, this is not that story.

Killer Queen is willed forward by Kira's will to survive and is able to break free from the grasp of damnation for just a moment. It pressed its thumb down onto its forefinger and a clicking sound was heard. Most of the hands were blown away, and Kira was released from their grasp. Even more hands began to emerge and lunge for him, however; and he was forced to flee. Turning to run, he was faced down by a snarling dog with slobber dripping off of its maw, killer intent burning in its eyes. Kira instinctively took a step back, and was grasped from behind by more of the hands. Fear spiked through his mind and into his soul, he needed to activate bites the dust immediately!

"It's no use, Killer Queen, activate bites the dust!" Fighting its way away from the hands, it was able to activate its third bomb for one last time. It pressed its thumb down and the world shattered. Bright colors enveloped Kira as he drifted through the kaleidoscope of space-time.

"I-I did it! It activated!" He was enveloped with a bright light, and just like that, the story of Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen was no more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi, My name is Satsujin Bumu!" He announces to the class of kindergarteners, he was new in town, after all. Gazing around the room he saw that most of the other kids seemed rather disinterested with his arrival. Not surprising, due to how plain looking he was.

A mop of curly blonde hair sat on his head, with red eyes adding a splash of color to his otherwise pale face. And, like most children, he wanted to grow up and be a hero. Of course there was one feature about him that stood out, the most unremarkable thing about him, in fact. In a world where more than 80% of the population had some unique power about them, he had yet to develop his. A visit to the doctor a few months back revealed an extra toe joint, almost sentencing him to the guaranteed title of "quirkless." Not something one wants to be branded in their lifetime, especially since "quirkless" and "no chance of being a hero" were one in the same. So, of course, Satsujin prayed every night that he would unlock his quirk.

From just a quick gaze across the room, he could see that only one boy in the back was excited to see him. The boy had been flashing him a bright smile ever since he introduced himself to the class, the boy most notably had green hair on his head.

"Okay, go and play." The teacher ushered Satsujin towards the other kids, and naturally Satsujin went towards the kid with green hair.

"Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya! What's you quirk?" Midoriya asked, more than a bit overexcited, a very odd question for a greeting. A question that immediately dampened Satsujin's mood a little.

"Oh! I, umm, don't have one..." Satsujin touched the tips of his fingers together in embarrassment. As I said, being quirkless was a one-way ticket to being bullied, and nobody wanted that attention in school.

"Oh, well that's okay. I don't have mine yet either." Midoriya gave him a thumbs up and a warm smile. Satsujin had decided that Midoriya would be his friend from then on.

Across the room, a young Katsuki Bakugo was snickering to his goons on how "quirkless, useless Deku finally had a quirkless, useless friend." At least now Katsuki didn't only have one person to pick on every day.

You see, Bakugo developed his quirk at a very young age, the first in his class actually, the ability to sweat nitroglycerin and ignite it with his hands. A very powerful quirk that both teachers and classmates had dawned over since the day it unlocked. Since then, any time Bakugo wanted to show off or if he got angry he would send of small explosions on his hands.

He also developed a tendency to pick on or even bully those who he saw as weaker than him, which was everyone if you were wondering. He especially found pleasure on bullying his friend Midoriya, who, like Satsujin, was diagnosed with an extra toe joint and small chance of developing a quirk. He went as far as to brandMidoriya as "Deku" because deku means useless.

And so he was less than pleased about having yet another quirkless classmate. A displeasure he would be sure to express to Satsujin whenever he got the chance.

Of course Satsujin couldn't have been aware of this because he was new, so instead of deciding to ignore Katsuki at all costs he jumped at the chance to meet him when Midoriya offered.

While playing on the playground, Midoriya made this offer.

"I'm friends with Kacchan! He can create explosions, and we're going to be heroes one day! Do you want to meet him?" Izuku cheerfully offered Satsujin.

Satsujin saw this as an opportunity to make new friends, and quickly accepted the offer with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

So they both trek over to Kacchan and his group of friends, Katsuki frowning at their approach.

"Kacchan, I made a friend." Midoriya called out to the spiky haired blonde.

"Yeah, but he's quirkless!" Katsuki and his group of bullies began to laugh. "That makes him just as useless as you are!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Satsujin pointed at Bakugo angrily. "Take that back, or I'm telling!"

"Oh yeah?" Bakugo got up and shoved Satsujin to the ground. "Why don't you make me?" Bakugo lit off a dozen sparks on his hand to intimidate Satsujin. It worked.

Midoriya was mortified, he didn't expect the meeting of his friends to go quite like this. He stepped forward to stop Bakugo from torturing Satsujin any further, only to find himself grabbed by Bakugo's friends. Bakugo stood threateningly over Satsujin and raised a fist, threatening to beat Satsujin down further when Katsuki was blown back by a sudden force, as if he was punched by a grown man.

"What the-?" Looking up, all he could see was Satsujin's look of awe. Satsujin appeared as if he saw something absolutely remarkable in front of him, but neither Katsuki nor his cronies could see whatever he was looking at. All they saw in front of them was thin air, but they had seen Katsuki get launched away and so they chose to book it before whatever it was happened to them too.

In front of Satsujin stood a figure not much taller than he was, a blue humanoid figure with catlike ears. It had dark purple gauntlets on and similar looking sandals, both embroidered with golden emblems of a cat skull. It raised a hand to its eye level and pressed its thumb onto its index finger as if pressing a detonator and an audible clicking noise was heard.

Before Satsujin or Katsuki we're able to tell what was going on the spot on Katsuki's chest where the figure had punched him ignited in a powerful explosion that sent Katsuki flying across the street and into a trash can. Afterwards the figure turned to Satsujin.

"Ahhhhh!" Satsujin began to scream in fear as it approached him, raising his arms and clenching his eyes shut. This villain obliterated Bakugo, the strongest kid in his class, surely he would be killed by him in one blow.

But that blow never came. Upon opening his eyes he saw himself staring into the light purple eyes of the villain and noting that, much like everything else about this villain, they were that of a cat's. The villain then became transparent and receded into Satsujin, he glowed a light blue for a few moments before the energy dissipated. It was at this moment that Satsujin realized that that was no villain, that was his quirk. He was overcome with an immense feeling of joy, it came late but he could tell his quirk was quite powerful.

So it probably goes without saying that Satsujin's mother took him to a quirk specialist the following day, and got him inspected. The doctors were baffled that Satsujin could have unlocked a quirk, what with him having the extra toe joint. They conducted another X-ray and confirmed that they had not made a mistake. After a quick physical inspection they confirmed that Satsujin was in good health.

"Okay, go ahead kid." The doctor knelt down to face Satsujin at eye level, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Show us this quirk of yours."

Satsujin beamed, although he was a bit nervous at having to perform under pressure. Satsujin tried to summon forth his quirk like he had before, managing to get himself to glow with that blue energy from before for a few moments until the figure from before stood before him.

"Well we're waiting, show us this quirk." The doctor looked at him expectantly, waiting for something.

"I did, it's right there." Satsujin smiled as he pointed to the blue spirit in the middle of the room. The room was silent for a few moments, before the doctor took his mother into the other room. Satsujin patiently waited for them to return.

In the other room the doctor and Satsujin's mother began to have a chat.

"Well, I don't understand. The teacher, as well as several students, said that Satsujin used some kind of explosion quirk on another student." His mother explained, exasperated, to the doctor as he wrote down everything she said on a clipboard full of notes.

"Okay, so you said that it was some kind of explosion?" The doctor asked, and Satsujin's mother nodded. "And yet we can't 'see' his quirk... Then what is it?" The doctor muttered to himself.

Suddenly the doctor snapped his fingers. "I think I got it!"

"What, what? Do you know if my son has a quirk or not?" Satsujin's mother's expression turned hopeful.

"I think I understand what is going on here, but I am going to need a blood sample from the boy. I trust that's alright with you." His mother nodded. "Then it's settled."

Satsujin saw the doctor and his mother come back in with a needle, and immediately his stomach began to turn. He wasn't told he would be getting any shots today.

"Okay I am going need to poke you with this, I promise that it won't hurt." The doctor said as he approached as carefully as possible. "This is so I can get information about your quirk, okay?"

Still Satsujin's eyes began to water with the anticipation of pain by needle. He really didn't want to get any shots today, this wasn't fair! Nevertheless he sat down on the big table and said nothing as the doctor rubbed one of those strong smelling wipes on his arm, preparing to draw his blood.

Tears threatened to spill out as the needle got closer, but never quite broke through the skin. The blue spirit from earlier suddenly appeared and snatched the needle from the doctor's hand and sent its small fist directly into the doctor's nose, causing his head to snap back. Then with a press of its fingers the syringe was no more than dust.

Thankfully, the doctor didn't seem to be mad at all, but was actually laughing despite the blood dripping from his nose.

"Haha! I figured that that was the case." The doctor wiped the blood away with a tissue, then threw it in the biohazard bin. "Ms. Bumu, I am afraid that your son does not have a quirk."

Both Satsujin and his mother were shocked, of course he did! They just saw the doctor get attacked and the syringe destroyed. How could he say that he didn't have a quirk?

"However, I can strongly say that your little Satsujin has a stand!" His pointed his finger at Satsujin as he declared this as a fact.

"A what?" Both of the Bumu's said this at once.

"Heh. See, stands are something that are still an enigma to the medical community, as they are very rare." He began to write in a whiteboard on the wall. "However, we do know that those with strong quirks have weak stands and weak quirks have strong stands. Your son is quirkless, so his stand must be top notch! We know, from the claims of stand users, that only stand users can see stands, which is why we couldn't see Satsujin's, and we know only stands can damage other stands." He clasped his hands together. "The last thing we know about stands is that they are all mostly unique, with special abilities unique to them. With only one known exception."

"So, you're saying that I can be a hero!" Satsujin shouted almost a second after the doctor finished his rather long winded explanation. This prompted a laugh from both of the adults in the room.

"Yes, young man. I'm saying that you do have a chance to become a hero." The doctor laughed once again as Satsujin began to excitedly dance in front of him, only to trip and be caught by an invisible force.

"Of course we are going to have to run some tests on the boys stand." The doctor raised his hands at the distraught looks he received from them both. "Nothing to be afraid of, we just need to see the basics or course! Strength, precision, and other things like that! No more needles, I promise."

Both Satsujin and his mother calmed down and agreed to do these tests. The tests involved Satsujin using his stand to beat down on a dozen heavy bags from several different distances(It took him 15 seconds to destroy each bag and he could only maintain his stand up to 2 meters in range), seeing how powerful he could make his explosions (which resulted in small object being obliterated and large ones sustaining big damage), and using his stand to catch baseballs pitched at different speeds(it was only able to catch pitches as quick as 70mph). After the fastest two hours of Satsujin's life, the doctor finally came back with the results.

"Okay, we're just about ready with the results. Just one more thing." The doctor turned to Satsujin. "All there is now is to name your stand, which of course can only be done by you."

Satsujin thought for a few moments before going up to the doctor and whispering the name of his stand into the doctor's ear. The doctor smiled.

"A very good choice."

The doctor went up to a computer and typed some things in, and a picture of Satsujin's stand with its fingers pinched together and it's head pitched forward, as if it was tipping a hat. Then its stats were also displayed on a large monitor in front of Satsujin and his mother.

Stand Name:

「Smooth Criminal」

Stand User:

Satsujin Bumu

Abilities:

Can turn anything it touches into a bomb. User can control the power: ranging from a conclusive blast with minimal damage to complete destruction.

Stats:

Power: C (Subject to change as user grows older)

Speed: D (Subject to change as user grows older)

Range: C

Durability: D (Subject to change as user grows older)

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

"So... your stand is some sort of cat man?" His mother teased Satsujin, resulting in a burst of giggles from Satsujin.

"You will be provided a copy of these stats to take home with you, and you are to report any progress made by the stand in its abilities." The doctor explained while getting a large stack of paperwork in order. "That will be all for today, and I look forward to hearing about your progress towards becoming a hero."

And so, with a smile, the Bumu family left the doctor's office and the story of Satsujin Bumu's bizarre adventure into becoming a hero begins.

* * *

Stand Name:

「Smooth Criminal」

Stand User:

Satsujin Bumu

Abilities:

Can turn anything it touches into a bomb. User can control the power: ranging from a conclusive blast with minimal damage to complete destruction.

Stats:

Power: C (Subject to change as user grows older)

Speed: D (Subject to change as user grows older)

Range: C

Durability: D (Subject to change as user grows older)

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

**AN: So Satsujin's stand is going to develop differently than Killer Queen did, as Killer Queen was used mainly for quickly dispatching his victims and protecting the identity of Yoshikage Kira, while Smooth Criminal is going to be used for more direct combat and other hero work. They are not the same stand, but they are the same type of stand, so the first bomb for both stands is mostly identical, save for the fact that Satsujin's can be non lethal while we don't know if Kira's can, but the second and third bombs will most likely be very different from one another. If you have any ideas for a second or third bomb go ahead and tell me.**

**However I can definitely say that Satsujin will not have bites the dust, as that was developed exclusively so that it would be the ultimate safeguard for Kira's identity, and therefore Satsujin has no use of bites the dust.**

**And no, Kira Yoshikage will not be making any sort of appearance in the story, as he used bites the dust to reincarnate as Satsujin Bumu. **


	2. The question of a lifetime

Satsujin wasn't used to getting any form of attention. After being deemed quirkless, he was seemingly abandoned by all of his peers and his teacher. It forced his parents to move out of town, in fact. That is why they came here, to avoid all of the prejudice from the previous town.

He grew used to that peaceful, quiet life of simply being ignored. Of course he did like the fact that he was no longer disregarded as a human being. That was a nice perk.

Now, becoming a somebody after being a nobody for so long could easily go to one's head. One could easily become narcissistic and egotistical, opting to believe they were top dog in every regard and were perfectly unmatched. Thankfully, Satsujin was not somebody like this.

Satsujin remembered how nobody cared when he entered the class because he was simply quirkless, and therefore not important. Except for Midoriya, that is. And so, Satsujin remained the quiet kid that he was and really stuck with Midoriya as a friend. He was the first person to extend their hand to him, and so he would be the only person Satsujin extended his to.

Or rather, one of the only people. There were a few friends who came and went as time went by and Satsujin got older, but only Midoriya stayed by his side till from the beginning and all the way through middle school. Actually, it wound up as only him and Midoriya. Most of the others drifted away, he was still, technically, quirkless after all. He and those who hung out with him were still picked on to a certain degree, although not as bad as other quirkless kids.

Smooth Criminal grew stronger as Satsujin aged as well, with its speed and strength increasing exponentially. Satsujin didn't know if his stand grew any more durable, as it had never come under any form of attack. Well, there was one person who tried to mug him and Smooth Criminal then defended him...

.

.

"Come here kid." A hand latched on to Satsujin's arm and yanked him into an alleyway. "Now hand over any money you got and nobody gets hurt." A large man with four arms stood in front of Satsujin, brandishing a heavy looking pipe, prepared to beat him into a pulp. "C'mon I don't have all day."

"You might wanna out that pipe down." Satsujin placed his hands in his pockets. "You might get hurt."

"Heh, that a threat?" The thug raised the pipe above his head, quickly swinging it in a downward arc at Satsujin. "I don't take kindly to threats!"

"Smooth Criminal has already touched that pipe." Satsujin said calmly, mostly to himself, as he summoned forth Smooth Criminal to block the pipe with a single hand.

The thug gazed down in bewilderment, from his perspective the pipe was caught by air. Had he been able to see, he would have seen Smooth Criminal use his free hand to trigger his bomb.

A sharp clicking sound rang out and an explosion detonated between the man's hand and the pipe, causing him to fly into the wall. Smooth Criminal then pummeled the thug from what seemed to be all angles.

"BAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKU! BAKUFU!" Smooth Criminal hissed as it pounded on the thug, clobbering every inch of his body.

The wannabe mugger collapsed to the ground in a heap, prompting a smirk from Satsujin.

Satsujin left his unconscious body in a dumpster.

.

.

...but only a stand can damage another stand, so that "mugging" doesn't count, and he had yet to meet anyone else with a stand.

Since the day he was told what his stand was, he trained with it as best as one could train a stand. After all, his bombs could instantly kill somebody if he didn't know how to control their power, and so he took his time trying to control every aspect of his bomb. How large the explosion was, how powerful it was, eventually he was able to make it so that he could slowly and silently dissolve any small object into ash. It really isn't useful for him right now, but he could probably find a use for that later. But mastered control over his bomb's power was useful 100% of the time!

It was also the most important part of his lifelong pissing contest with one Katsuki Bakugo. You see, Bakugo didn't take too kindly to being blown across the street in front of his friends, and so that spark of resentment was fanned by a lifetime of rivalry. Now? Now, Katsuki and Satsujin hate each other's guts. Bakugo because he had a distaste for Satsujin since day one, and because he despised the idea of a quirkless bastard like Satsujin obtaining even a mote of power, let alone power to rival his own. Satsujin because he despised how Katsuki always treated both him and Midoriya, acting as if he were superior to them because he had a powerful quirk where they had none, and going as far as to bully and torment Midoriya almost daily.

They had their reasons to loathe each other, and they cherished those angry relations deep within their souls. The only reason they hadn't torn each other to pieces by now was because Midoriya wouldn't let them.

That was the one thing Satsujin always disliked about Midoriya, he was way too forgiving in Satsujin's opinion. Despite everything Bakugo put him through, he still insisted on being Bakugo's friend. Although it was more like his punching bag.

He tried not to dwell on that though, thoughts about his enemies tended to make him lose sleep at night.

.

.

Midoriya's hand wrapped around Satsujin's arm, shaking him from his thoughts. How long had he been daydreaming?

"Come on Satsujin! We're going to miss it!" Midoriya yelled to him as he made his best attempts to pull Satsujin along.

"What? What am I going to miss?" Satsujin ran with Midoriya to wherever their destination apparently was, leaving no small hints of confusion or annoyance out of his voice.

"There has been a report of heroes fighting a villain not far from here!" Midoriya informed him as they weaves through crowds of people to wherever the action was, eventually they came skidding to a stop at Tatooin Station.

Satsujin notes that they had ran in the opposite direction of their school, and would most likely be late to class now.

The crowd was being pushed away from the site of the battle by any nearby police officer. Meanwhile a villain the size of a 3 story building was rampaging on the train tracks, swinging his arm into a power line and destroying it instantly.

"That's a big supervillain!" Midoriya beamed in awe.

"Yeah?" Satsujin pointed at how slowly he walked/lumbered around. "It makes him real slow. He'll be taken down in a couple of minutes if that's the fastest he can go."

Both of the boys had been analyzing heroes and villains since they could read and write, and storing that information in notebooks. Needless to say, they were good at it by now.

Suddenly the hero Death Arms races forward and caught the falling power line before it could hit the ground and damage anyone. The crowd cheered at this event.

"See, this is handled, let's go." Satsujin tried to persuade Midoriya to come with him to school. Yeah it went about as well as you probably assume it did.

The sounds of whipping filled the air as Kamui Woods appeared on the scene, using his limbs to swing into action and begin fighting the colossal villain. He dodged around two heavy overhand swipes from the shark-man before landing on top of a nearby train.

"He's going to use his special move," Midoriya practically squealed with excitement, "the-"

"Canyon Cannon!" A loud feminine voice cried out before a giant woman in a bodysuit drop kicked the villain down a dozen city blocks.

Now this woman made the Villain look like a mouse in comparison, she was as tall as a skyscraper!

"Well that was...impressive." Midoriya muttered in disappointment at how this Mt. Lady stole all the credit from Kamui Woods, before turning to Satsujin. "Well... we should probably get to school before the bell rings... Satsujin?"

Satsujin tore his gaze away from Mt. Lady, realizing that he was staring at how soft and delicate her hands looked.

"Yeah, right!" He cleared his throat akwardly, earning a look from Midoriya. "Let's go."

As they walked to school Midoriya began to write down the info he was able to gather from the fight he just saw.

"Gigantification, huh? Well it looks really powerful-" He started to mutter to himself, Satsujin cut him off.

"But she wouldn't be able to move around very well in a city without damaging people's property."

Midoriya looked over at him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm muttering again aren't I?"

"Yep." Satsujin kept on walking, not bothering to look over at Izuku. "You got to stop that, it creeps me out."

"Yeah, like you gotta stop looking at women's hands." Midoriya laughed as his statement got a shocked reaction from Satsujin.

"Guh... Counterpoint." Satsujin smirked to himself. "Smooth Criminal has already touched your notebook."

Midoriya yelped and dropped the notebook to the ground, causing Satsujin to laugh at Izuku's expense. Shortly after, Izuku found himself laughing as well.

Eventually they wound up at school.

"As this is your last year at Aldera, it is time for you to start taking your future seriously." The teacher stood at the front of the class with a stack of paperwork on his desk. "Now I could pass out these career aptitude tests, but-" He stooped over time throw them into the trash. "- that would be a waste of time, I know you all want to go the hero track!"

The class cheered with most flashing their quirks to boast their power.

"Okay, okay! No power usage allowed on school grounds." The teacher tried to reign in his students.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with these bunch of losers." Bakugo spoke out the moment the class began to go silent. "I'm the real deal! These losers will be lucky if they to sidekicks to some useless D-lister!" He finished by leaping up onto the desk from a siting position.

"I'm going to be more powerful than any other hero before me, even All Might!" He raised a fist to the sky dramatically. "People all across the world will know who I am, and it all begins with UA high!"

"Oh yeah, Satsujin and Midoriya, you both also want to go to UA, right?" The teacher said without looking up from his papers.

Immediately the class burst out into fits of laughter.

"They want to be heroes, they're kidding right?"

"Without quirks? Hell even with one stand between them, they don't have a chance."

"Are they even allowed to apply?"

"Well, actually they got rid of that rule, we could be the first ones!" Midoriya weakly tried to defend them both from ridicule.

"RAAAH!" Bakugo slammed a hand onto Izuku's desk, blasting it into pieces in the process, and Satsujin stood up from his desk.

"Oh dear, we aren't going to have a problem," Bakugo couldn't see it but he felt the energy coming from Satsujin's direction, Satsujin has summoned his stand. "are we?"

"Grrr. Listen up you bastards! You're both even worse than these damned rejects, you quirkless wannabes." Katsuki clenched his fist threateningly. "Do you really think they would accept you assholes when they could have me?!"

"Huh? No, you've got it all wrong!" Izuku climbed to his feet, standing next to Satsujin. "We aren't trying to compete against you, it's just that we've wanted to be heroes for our entire lives. We don't have quirks, but we can try our hardest can't we?"

"You idiot, you two really think that you can hang with the best. I bet you'd die in the exams!"

The class laughed once more, but eventually resumed with some threats of detention from the teacher.

As the school day ended, most kids packed up and began to leave. Some went to club activities or karaoke, but not Izuku. He was taking notes on the fight from this morning before he forgot anything.

That's when Bakugo came and pissed on his parade, snatching the book from Izuku's hands whilst his cronies laughed and mocked Izuku.

"Watchu got, his diary?"

"Hero analysis number 13? Is he really taking notes on how to be a hero? That's pathetic!"

"Okay really funny, can you please give it back now?" Izuku whimpered in an obvious state of distress, only to gasp as Bakugo incinerated the book between his hands. "That's so mean..."

Bakugo then made to toss the book out the window, only for a force invisible to them to slowly pull it back.

"Why do I always find you doing this to Midoriya?" Satsujin groaned as he caught the book his stand brought to him carefully.

"Look extras, most first string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know that they are destined to do big things." Bakugo adopted a look of complacency as he continued. "When I alone graduate from this shitty middle school that's exactly what they are going to think when they see me."

He place one hand on Midoriya and Satsujin each, and caused their blazers to sizzle. "That isn't ego talking I just know I'm that good. Here's-"

Hand prints appeared on the wrists of Bakugo and his hands were removed roughly from both of their shoulders.

"Here's some advice, Bakugo. If it weren't for you I would have lived a nice, quiet life up until now." Satsujin stepped forward, looking Bakugo dead in his eye. "But you unlocked a power in me that I have trained every day of my life to master, and now I am going to use it to become a hero. You think just because you have a quirk, you're better than us? Here's a hint, I don't look for fights, but if I were to fight... I wouldn't lose to anyone."

Bakugo had a deep sneer pointed at Satsujin, a contrast to Satsujin's cold stare back. Several pops went off on Bakugo's hands, and he would have probably rushed forward at Satsujin.

But Midoriya stopped him.

"Please, please just go. Getting into a fight with quirks would get you both expelled, and then neither of you would get into UA."

That jogged some sense into Bakugo's mind, and he backed down. Mumbling something to himself, he and his friends walked out of the classroom.

"You know, you don't have to take shit from him like that." Satsujin told Izuku.

Izuku was silent.

"Right, well... Let's go home." Satsujin places his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, then began to lead him away. "Oh, and here's your book." He handed the hero analysis notebook back to Midoriya, which seemed to brighten his mood. Just a little bit.

Satsujin and Midoriya tended to walk home for most of the way, they both lived at the northeast section of town after all. They usually talked about classes, schoolwork, or any of the news about heroes. Although this walk home was understandably more quiet than others. Izuku wasn't exactly keen on talking about anything today.

Satsujin wasn't one to pry either, allowing Izuku to brood without interruption. Izuku has always wanted to be a hero, every minute of every day he dreamed this dream. Satsujin shared this dream with him and also was quirkless, and so was able to relate with Midoriya in a personal level. Even though he had a stand, he still felt slightly distanced from everyone else because he was quirkless. He didn't let it deter him though.

He and Midoriya promised each other that they were going to become heroes after all.

.

.

"Wow! Your stand is so cool Satsujin." Midoriya's eyes widened as Satsujin showed him how his stand could blow things up. "Maybe you'll be a strong hero when you grow up too!"

"Do you really think that I can?" Satsujin pulled his stand back to him. "I don't have a quirk."

"Well, neither do I, but I'm going to be one anyway!" Izuku announced proudly. Satsujin giggles at this.

"Hey, how about you promise me?" Izuku told Satsujin. "If you promise me that we will become heroes, then you can't break that promise!"

Satsujin smiles.

"Okay, I promise that we'll be heroes!"

.

.

That was long ago, before they were ridiculed for their quirklessness, and before they were told that they should just give up on their dreams. They had been told that enough times now, it was easy to get distracted by.

Of course Izuku might have been more prepared for what happened on their walk home had he been paying attention. Halfway down their normal route home they take a shortcut through a lesser traveled area, as it had a sewer grate that always smelled horrible. But it cut their travel time by at least 15 minutes, so they braved it every day.

As they got near the shortcut though, Smooth Criminal manifested itself. It began scanning the area before its eyes locked on the sewer grate. It didn't allow Satsujin to get any closer.

"Uh... Izuku?" Satsujin tried to get Midoriya's attention, but he was too lost in thought and kept walking forward. "Izuku, I think something's wrong."

There was a good 50 feet between them by the time Midoriya realized that Satsujin was no longer next to him, but it was too late. The sewer grate rattled and was thrown off as a large sludge-man barreled out of the sewers.

"What?!" Both Midoriya and Satsujin cried out at once.

With a bloodcurdling cry the slime slammed into Midoriya at full force, cutting his oxygen off as it enveloped him fully. Satsujin sprinted forward, Smooth Criminal in front, ready to save Izuku from his plight.

"SMOOTH CRIMINAL!" Satsujin yelled as he pointed a hand at the sludge and his stand rushed forward and began to slam into with several dozen blows, then reaching in to touch Midoriya.

"HAH!" The slime eyed Satsujin and laughed. "I don't know what your quirk is, but you won't get anywhere with weak attacks like that!"

"I'm aware." Satsujin said as he pulled his hand to eye level, Smooth Criminal's hand over his, and pressed down his thumb, activating his first bomb.

A large explosion went off, Midoriya's unconscious body being launched out of the slime monster. Meanwhile half of the slime villain's body was blown to pieces. As Satsujin expected though, the man was fine.

"What the-?! Why you little brat." He growled at Satsujin as he prepared to attack. 'This kid's a fucking stand user!' He thought to himself.

Then the wind pressure around them began to change, and a mighty voice bellowed.

"I AM HERE!" All Might emerges from the very same sewer grate as the Sludge Villain.

The villain threw a vertical swipe at All Might, but he ducked under and leapt forward at full force.

"TEXAS SMASH!" All Might said as he launched into the slime monster, blowing him to pieces and defeating instantly. Very anti-climactic if you asked Satsujin.

Wait...

ALL MIGHT?!

Wait! Izuku was hurt, shit!

Satsujin rushes over to Izuku while All Might gathered up the villain in... soda bottles? Whatever, more important things going on!

Satsujin does over to Izuku and began to tap his face multiple times, to little effect, fortunately he had gotten an idea.

"Smooth Criminal has touched your All Might statues, say goodbye." Satsujin whispered into Izuku's ear, hoping to reach his subconscious by threatening all he held dear.

"Wah! All Might?!" Midoriya snapped awake instantly.

"Yes, I am here!" The real All Might responded to Midoriya's cry. "My apologies young men! I didn't mean to get you both caught up in my justicing, I am usually mucj more careful about getting civilians involved in any danger!"

"What?!" Midoriya was understandably in shock when he saw that the real All Might was here. "Ah, I Gotta get an autograph! I know I have a pen around here somewhere, please sign my notebook!" Midoriya opened to the last page he wrote on, only to cry out in shock as All Might has already signed his notebook.

"Alright, I'm taking off, so stand back!" All Might said as he got ready to leap away.

"Wait!" Midoriya cried, but it was too late. All Might had already leapt away.

"Wow, that was really All Might in the flesh... You know he looks a lot bigger in person. Honestly I expected him to stay longer, but..." Satsujin began to go off on a bit of a rant, only to turn and see that Izuku had vanished. "Izuku?"

He looked up to see Midoriya dangling off of All Might as he flew away.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Satsujin took off as fast as he could, using his stand to put more power in his legs and run faster.

Weaving through crowds of people, chasing after All Might and the runaway Izuku, all while spurting our apologies any time he bumped into anybody in his path, Satsujin sprinted down the streets of the city.

If Izuku got injured in any way at all, Mrs. Midoriya would kill him. He shuddered at the thought.

All Might landed on the roof of a very tall building, and moments later Satsujin rushes into the bottom floor.

He hit the elevator button a dozen times, climbing in and taking it all the way up to the top floor.

He located the door to the roof and slammed it open, spotting both All Might and Izuku.

"Can I be a hero, even without a quirk?" Izuku shouted at All Might.

"Izuku!" Satsujin called out to Izuku.

"Satsujin?!" Izuku called out, startled at Satsujin's sudden appearance.

They both turned to All Might, only to see a skeletal man standing in his place.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed out in fear.

"Wh-Where'd All Might go?!"

"You can't be him, you must be some kind of imposter!"

Both Satsujin and Midoriya were baffled at the man they were now looking at, shriveled and pathetic looking. He was the antithesis of what All Might was!

"I assure you I am All Might." He turned his head and spit some blood out onto the roof, exciting another yelp out of Midoriya. "You know how guys at the pool sick in their stomachs to look buff, yeah I'm like that."

"This can't be real." Midoriya muttered under his breath. Satsujin was just speechless. "All Might is a giant of man who always wins the day with a fearless smile."

"Yeah... There is plenty of fear behind that smile." All might slid into a sitting position, and groaned audibly. "I trust you guys not to go blabbing about this on the internet or your friends, okay?"

He lifted his shirt and revealed a nasty looking scar that took up his entire left side. It was like looking at a ballistic fell dummy that had been hit with a sledgehammer. "I took a pretty nasty hit five years ago. Half of my respiratory system was destroyed, and my stomach had to be removed too."

Izuku moved to say something, but Satsujin gave him a look that told him not to interrupt.

He sighed, then continued. "I tried my best to keep this fight under wraps, not to let anybody know about it. Now? I can only be a hero for about three hours a day, and this is what I look like for the rest of the time."

All Might gazed up and looked Izuku in his eyes. "Pro heroes are always risking their lives, and some villains just can't be brought down without power. So you ask me if you can be a hero without any quirk?"

Satsujin and Midoriya's breaths hitched in their chests. This was it, the question they had asked their entire lives, the answer they had wanted since they were children. The meaning of their entire lives.

All Might stood up.

"No."


	3. The answer of a lifetime

Crushed.

That is the word that perfectly describes how they felt. Satsujin and Midoriya worked and believed their whole lives that they could be heroes, then they had their dreams dashed by even the number one hero of all time.

Their world was shredded, as the weight of what everyone told them every day crashed down on their shoulders. Without quirks, they were hopeless.

Or at least, Midoriya was.

Neither wanted to say it, to ask the question that would most likely divide them from each other, "can one be a hero if they have a stand?" Because they knew that if the answer was yes, then the two would no longer be equal.

Their whole lives they stood shoulder to shoulder and neared the burden of "quirkless" together, but if Satsujin was told he could be a hero where Midoriya could not...

And so, they didn't ask.

"Maybe you two could be policemen? They don't get as much glory as heroes do, but it is still a very noble profession." All Might walked past the stunned boys, not looking either of them in the eye. "It's okay to dream, but you both still need to look inside the realm of reality."

And just like that, All Might left.

.

.

All Might stepped onto the elevator and sighed, telling those kids what he had too wasn't the best experience in the world. It was, however, necessary. They could get hurt or even killed fighting villains head on, and so he had to tell it to them straight.

He even managed to spill his one and only secret in the process, not even realizing that they might expose him out of spite.

What would he do once he had been exposed to the public? Would the media even believe the boys if they did try and expose him?

He really shot himself in the foot on that one, didn't he?

All Might shook his head.

Oh well, nothing he could do about it now though. It was best that he get's that villain down to the station, and...

All Might had reached into his pockets, only to find them empty, save for pocket lint. He reached to check his back pockets too, but luck didn't smile on him.

He groaned in horror, he must have dropped them while that kid was hanging onto him earlier. He bit his lip in disappointment for himself. How could he have made such a rookie mistake? He was so focused on his time limit that he completely forgot about the task at hand.

That villain would soon escape his prison and wreak more havoc on the city, and would he be able to help? Definitely not, he didn't have any more time as All Might for today. This really sucks. All he could hope for now was that the villain took too long to escape, and that he would have a couple minutes to find and catch him.

The elevator pinged and he stepped off. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the city, and, peering off, he could see smoke rising above a patch of buildings not too far from there.

Oh no.

.

.

"Stupid, quirkless morons." Bakugo kicked a soda bottle off to the side as he and his cronies walked down an empty street.

"You know you really laid it on thick earlier, you know, with those assholes."

"Didn't you three used to be friends, or something?"

"What?!" Bakugo exploded the can he had been drinking out of in anger. "I would never be friends with that cruddy shitbag Satsujin, and someone needs to teach that worthless nerd Midoriya how the world really works. I hate it when they talk heroes."

Bakugo's mind flashed back to the classroom, Midoriya whimpering about how he could still try to become somebody powerful because of a dream he had as a kid. What a joke.

"Well, I think that you shouldn't waste your time with those losers."

"Well I think that maybe we should go to the arcade, you know. It would help take your mind off of it."

Bakugo didn't really want to do anything after today, but why not? He sighed. "Fine, lets go."

"Or maybe we could swing by the bar at the station? Pick up some ladies." One of his friends joked as he nudged Bakugo with an elbow.

"Idiots! If I get caught doing that, then there would be no way UA would let me in!" Bakugo turned and yelled in their faces, only to see them both shift into looks of pure terror. More so than when he usually yelled at them anyway. So, he turned around.

Turned and saw a disgusting slime monster emerge from that bottle he kicked earlier, that is.

"Great, I love it when my skin suit has some fire!" The slime said as it grew a grotesque pair of eyes, and a comically large mouth.

Bakugo's eyes widened in shock at the sight, and the slime rushed him. It wrapped around his arms and legs right as he went to fire off his quirk, causing the explosions to go wide and ignite some of the buildings nearby.

"Shit!" Bakugo cried in fear before the slime tried to force it's way into his mouth.

.

.

They had never expected for this to be the answer to the question they had asked their whole lives, and yet it was. Maybe it was time for them to accept that.

Time to come to grips with living a quiet life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Nah."

Midoriya looked at Satsujin in confusion.

"We believed our whole lives that we could be heroes, I'm not gonna stop no matter what anybody says." Satsujin declares. "And I already know that you probably won't either. We made a promise to each other, remember? We are going to be heroes!"

Midoriya, despite everything that just happened, smiled. "Right!"

"Well," Satsujin sighed. "We should probably get home, god knows our parents are worried sick about us."

Midoriya's eyes widened in realization at the thought of his mother having no idea what was taking him so long to get home. "Oh shoot! We better go!"

They both took off down the stairs, All Might had used the elevator, and then ran down the street. Of course they were still lost in thought the entire time, not saying a word to each other. As inspiring as Satsujin's words were, they were both still told by the number one hero to give up. It hit hard.

They both probably would have made it home, too. They were moving quickly, but not so quick that they didn't hear the explosions when they went. They skidded to a stop immediately, the thought of a hero fighting a villain outweighing their need to go home.

"That wasn't Smooth Criminal, right?"

"Definitely not. You wouldn't see or hear the explosion if it was."

After that quick exchange they rushed over to where the source of the explosions was coming from. Upon arrival at the scene, they saw the disgusting figure of the slime man from earlier.

"What how could he have escaped?!" Satsujin was baffled. He had seen All Might defeat and capture the villain with his own two eyes. There was no way that he could have possibly alluded All Might. There was just no way!

"Oh no, this is all my fault..." Midoriya held his head in his hands.

"What, are you talking about?" Satsujin turned to his green haired friend.

"When I grabbed onto All Night's leg he must have dropped those bottles." Izuku looked at Satsujin with a face that screamed pure horror. "The villain got away and it's my fault."

Satsujin didn't know what to say at that, so he chose to say nothing at all. He turned to watch the villain fight in silence.

"Everybody stay back!"

"Oh my god, he has a hostage!"

"I think it's a kid!"

Both police and civilians chattered all around them, accompanied by the wails of fire truck sirens and ambulances, as a large crowd began to pour into the small street. Buildings all down the street burned as the explosions got larger and larger, all coming from whoever the slime villain had taken hostage. It's funny, the only person that Satsujin knew who could create explosions like that, other than him, was...

Oh shit.

_"B-BAKUGO?!"_ Satsujin thought in shock, peering down the alleyway to see a spiky head of blonde hair come bursting out of the slime, attempting to gasp for air, only to be swiftly yanked back in before he could get any._ "Oh shit! What do we do?"_

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm going to blow you right back to whatever swamp you crawled out of!" Bakugo screamed and writhed in the monster's grip, firing off his quirk in any attempt to gain leverage over the villain. "Let me go!"

Another explosion was set off, shattering glass and knocking over wooden stalls into the street. The sludge villain simply laughed at this.

Bakugo was like a fish out of water, he was used to his explosions burning and hurting anybody that he didn't like. But this villain seemed impervious to all damage, laughing at even the strongest blasts Bakugo could muster.

Death Arms and other heroes tried to get close, being forced back by swings from the villain all the same. Any attacks they did manage to land on the sludge villain just sank into him, allowing the villain a free swing on whatever hero was dumb enough for a frontal attack.

"Everybody stay back! One step closer and I'll snap this kid's neck!" The villain snarled menacingly at the crowd that gathered and tried to inch away, but Bakugo's struggles were making it difficult to move away from the crowd.

Meanwhile Bakugo's struggles were also making it impossible for any nearby heroes to provide assistance, for fear they would be incinerated by one of the young boy's explosions.

"Oh, I really hit the jackpot with you, kid." The sludge villain taunted and laughed at the helpless boy. "When I finally get your body and quirk I'll be able to take down even All Might in one punch!"

The heroes all shared nervous glances between each other, none of them had the proper quirks to even touch the guy, let alone defeat him! They were sorry for the boy, but all they could do for the people right now was run damage control and make sure nobody else was hurt by the fire and wreckage.

"Damn it! If only I had more power I could blow this guy out of the water!" Death Arms screamed in frustration, before being forced to dodge another one of the villain's attacks. "I'm sorry kid, but you're going to have to hold on for just a little longer." He thought to himself, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Satsujin looked on at the situation helplessly, he already knew that his stand couldn't do any form of lasting damage to the villain. Even if he wanted to help there was nothing he could do without putting himself in danger, which was the hardest pill to swallow. Maybe All Might was right. Maybe he couldn't be a hero without a quirk.

.

.

Unknown to both Midoriya and Satsujin, the skinny form of Toshinori Yagi was actually only a few feet away from them. And he was just as concerned at the sight.

"You're a disgrace." He quietly told himself, nobody could hear him over the explosions and sirens. He groaned in frustration, failing to force any of one for all into his limbs.

"You can't do anything to help that boy." He stared ahead at the struggling child in the monster's grasp. "You're not a real hero!" He berated himself, and nobody was able to tell that All Might was right next to them.

All Might was helpless to do anything.

For I'm the first time ever, All Might had lost.

.

.

Midoriya was just as distraught while watching the fight, thinking about how foolish he was. All Might dropped the bottle with the villain encased in it because of him, after all. Just one more punch to his dreams of being a hero.

"Isn't that the hero All Might was fighting earlier?"

"What, no! All Might couldn't have lost, right?"

"The heroes can't get any closer, and that villain has a kid hostage!"

"All Might has to be somewhere, then!"

"Well then why isn't he here to stop the villain?!"

Some side chatter from nearby civilians was picked up by Satsujin and Midoriya, and their hearts dropped into the stomachs. All Might couldn't help because he ran out of time, and he ran out of time because he wasted his energy in them. None of the other heroes that were there could even get close to stopping that monster.

The hostage was probably going to suffocate inside of the sludge villain's body any second now, Midoriya thought he would die from that after only a few seconds, and nobody would be able to help them.

This was all their fault.

All that the boys could do was pray that a true hero would come and save the day.

Somebody with real power would rescue the hostage and defeat the sludge man, right?

Right?

Then Midoriya noticed what Satsujin had moments before, his eyes met the hostage's and he recognized them instantly. They were his bully's, they were Bakugo's

Midoriya looked at Satsujin, and, as if they had an entire conversation on what to do next, they both broke out in a full on sprint towards the villain.

Everyone stared in shock as the boys ran towards their certain doom.

"No you idiot! Stop them!" Death Arms extended a hand towards both of them, trying to call them back.

"Save the children!"

"They're gonna get themselves killed!"

Heroes, police, and civilians alike shouted to the kids and moved to stop them. They were just barely too slow.

"What are we doing?!" Satsujin thought to himself, his mind in a full panic. "We're going to get ourselves killed! We can't fight this thing head on! Why are my legs pushing me forwards?!"

"What are we doing?!" Midoriya shouted to Satsujin, who gave no reply as they both ran forward.

_"WHY CAN'T I STOP?!"_ They both thought at once.

_"What?"_ Bakugo thought weakly as he realized just who were running to try and rescue him.

"You two again?" The villain reared back a giant fist to crush them both in one swing. "You're toast kids!"

Satsujin skidded to a stop, and pointed a finger at the giant descending arm.

"Smooth Criminal!" He cried out, and the blue stand rushed forward to meet the attack head on, pummeling the arm as best it could.

"BAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKU! BAKUFU!" Smooth Criminal hissed out it's cry, and slammed into the arm with several dozen powerful blows. Slime blasting away from the sheer force of each punch. The indomitable wall of slime above them was quickly turned into a thin sheet, preventing it from crushing either of them.

The attack didn't destroy the limb completely, but it slowed it down enough for Midoriya to realize that the villain's eyes weren't slime like the rest of his body.

"Right, page 25! Take this!" Izuku chucked his bag directly into the monster's face, and it stumbled back, retracting it's arms in a flinch.

"Kaboom." Satsujin said as he clicked his thumb down and the analysis book inside the bag exploded, spattering slime onto the walls all around them and completely destroying the villain's eye. The slime monster screeched out in pain as he pulled away from the kids. He felt guilty at the book's destruction, but the slime retracted it's grip on Bakugo before immediately grabbing him again.

Bakugo was released from the creature's grip long enough to take a deep breath while Izuku yanked at the slime surrounding Bakugo.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he gave it his all in trying to free Bakugo, his hands swimming through the slime and accomplishing nothing. Despite his efforts being futile, he pried at the slime anyway.

"Deku?! What are you bastards doing here?!" Katsuki screamed at them for trying to save him. Despite his helplessness in the predicament, he found himself outraged that Deku and Satsujin, of all people, were trying to save him. Do these quirkless bastards think that they're better than him?!

"I don't know, my legs just started moving!" Midoriya babbled as he increased his efforts in freeing Bakugo. "But I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

"MY EYE, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" The sludge monster brought down a giant fist to crush the group of kids. "JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Satsujin's stand came out on instinct and blocked the blow, knocking Satsujin off of his feet in the process l, but the attack was defended against for the most part.

Bakugo saw all of this going down, these quirkless nerds really did want to try and save him! His rage fueled his struggles tenfold, and he began to fire off more explosions as he struggled to tear himself away from his captor.

"You bastard, LET GO OF ME!" With one final bellow of anger he pulled an arm out of the slime. Just one arm, but it was enough.

"Smooth Criminal, go now!" Satsujin's cry pushed his stand forward to grab Bakugo's arm and pull, veins popping out from Satsujin's arms as his stand struggled and groaned while trying to pull Bakugo out of the villain's grasp.

"I have to do something!" All Might groaned to himself while putting in energy to his quirk, putting in energy that he didn't even have. Steam began to billow from his body as his muscles slowly inflated. "No matter the cost!"

"Just a little longer!" The slime villain had regained his composure. "Just a little more time and I'll snatch this kid back up! But I'm done playing with you two!"

The villain reared it's fist back one more time, intending to finally end the struggles of the two thorns in his side.

Satsujin and Midoriya looked at the raised limb in utter fear, with Smooth Criminal trying to pull Bakugo out, he couldn't possibly block that attack. But if he moved to defend from the attack, Bakugo would get pulled back in and their efforts would have been fruitless!

What should he do?

He was frozen in fear as the limb suddenly came crashing down towards them.

"Save the boys! That monster is going to kill them!" Death Arms and the rest of the heroes raced forward to save them.

All of this excitement made it so that nobody saw All Might burst forward from the back of the crowd, reaching the boys in one move.

The villain's attack hit All Might square on, but he didn't budge at all, taking the hit as if someone threw some paper at him.

"I really am pathetic, aren't I?" All Might said with a smile.

The three kids looked up at All Might in shock, when did he get here?

"I lectured you about what it takes to be a hero." All Might sent a left hook into the villain's arm, sending it into small puddles on the wall. "But I see now that I wasn't even living up to my own ideal!"

Blood started to spray from All Night's mouth, as he had pushed himself far past what his time limit should be. Risking his own exposure so that he could save these three boy's lives.

"Heroes are always risking their lives!" All Might declares with a mighty voice as he reared back his arm for a finishing blow.

"God damn you, ALL MIGHT!" The villain relinquished its grip on Bakugo in order to try and crush All Might with one attack, but it was utterly pointless.

"Detroit SMASH!" All Might sent a fist directly into the slime monster, obliterating him as a rank 1 tornado was generated by his sheer power. That one punch even extinguished all of the fires in the area, and caused enough wind to even make Mt. Lady flinch as she covered up a crowd of civilians.

After the villain's defeat there was a moment of silence, silence that was only broken as it began to rain. Clouds were pulled and by the tornado and given rotation, causing a storm to brew.

"He...changed the weather." Death Arms said in complete disbelief at the power he had seen.

The crowd began to roar out in cheers at seeing All Might save the day again. He truly was an amazing hero.

After that, the heroes gathered up every last piece of sludge, and the villain was finally placed into police custody where he belonged.

It was an ordeal, but Izuku and Satsujin were just glad that it was over. Or at least, almost over for them.

"You morons! Do you have any idea of the danger you guys just put yourself in!" Death Arms barked angrily at them, reprimanding then both for their harsh actions during the villain attack. He was right though, if All Might had shown up one second later they would have been stains on the pavement.

"There was no reason for you to run out there like that!" Did I mention that Kamui Woods was out there too? Because he was chewing them both out very thoroughly, as well.

It was a pretty tough break for them both, but if you asked Satsujin, without them Bakugo would have suffocated in that slime villain's grasp.

Meanwhile Katsuki was being praised by both heroes and reporters for his bravery during the entire situation, even though he didn't do shit. That was enough to sour Satsujin's mood for the next 5 minutes at least.

"That's some quirk you got there kid, and you're pretty tough too! Hey when you become a hero why don't you head over to my agency, I would love for you to be my sidekick while you're training!" A hero covered Bakugo with praise, Satsujin managed to overhear him, which was quickly followed up by other heroes and reporters.

Bakugo was interviewed for his take on the whole thing, while Satsujin and Midoriya were sent away with a slap on the wrist. They both wanted to apologize to All Might for causing him all that trouble, but he was shrouded in reporters and they didn't want to interrupt. So they walked home, for the third, and final, time today.

Satsujin's face pulled into a grimace as they passed by the beach, covered in filth. Hard to believe that it was clean a beautiful when his parents were kids.

He sighed.

Who cares though, right?

"Bastards!" A familiar voice barked out from behind them, and they turned to see the familiar, if unwelcome (at least to Satsujin), face of Katsuki Bakugo. "Listen up! I would never have asked for help from weaklings like you! You're both just a couple of quirkless bastards who wouldn't even cut it as rent-a-cops! You didn't help me...you did nothing."

Bakugo turned and stomped away with a wide gait, calling back one last time, "AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"What a whack job." Satsujin said as he walked away.

Izuku merely sweat dropped at the sight of what just happened. "What just happened, what was that about?"

Satsujin shook his head, without them intervening Bakugo would have certainly died. And what a terrible way to go.

Well, best be going home now.

"I AM HERE!" All Might bellowed heartily as he bounded out of a nearby alleyway.

"All Might?! How did you get here, how did you get through all of those reporters?!" Midoriya babbled at seeing All Might again, crushed dreams or not, he was still his favorite hero.

"HAHA! I got away easily! How? Because I am All-Bblllerrrrgghhh!" All Might's posing was cut off by him turning skinny and hacking out a mouthful of blood. This made Izuku scream once more, still not used to the idea that All Might was severely injured.

"My apologies." All Might wiped the blood from his chin with a skeletal arm. "I actually came here to tell you thanks, and to discuss the question that you had from earlier."

Satsujin and Midoriya both perked up at those words, what could he have meant. Was he going to take back what he said earlier, could they actually be heroes?!

"If you hadn't told me about your lives, or about how you were both quirkless, and if you hadn't run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander myself."

All Might stepped forward in a great stride.

"No don't. It was my fault that he was there in the first place. I got in the way of your work." Midoriya looked away from both Satsujin and All Might. "I wasted your energy and, more importantly, your time."

"I'm not finished." All Might raised a hand Midoriya stopped his talking. "You both said you didn't have any powers, which wasn't entirely true." He eyed Satsujin, who looked away. "So when I saw these timid, quirkless boys try an save a life, it inspired me to act too. There are stories about every hero, and how they managed to become great. Most have one thing in common: their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own."

Midoriya and Satsujin were shocked, it was what happened to them both after all.

For whatever reason Satsujin remembered the doctor's words above everything else on that day, "Yes, young man. I'm saying that you have a chance to become a hero."

And now, hearing All Might say all of this to both him and Midoriya, a quiet resolve steeled Satsujin's face. Midoriya couldn't hold back his tears, and he fell to his knees. His whole life not a single person ever told him that he could be a hero, and now... he would finally get his wish.

Finally their dreams would reach reality, despite lives of being pushed away or put down.

Finally they would hear the words they longed to hear since... well, forever.

"Young men. You too can be heroes."

* * *

Stand Name:

「Smooth Criminal」

Stand User:

Satsujin Bumu

Abilities:

Can turn anything it touches into a bomb. User can control the power: ranging from a conclusive blast with minimal damage to complete destruction.

Stats:

Power: B (Subject to change as user trains)

Speed: B (Subject to change as user trains)

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

**AN: Okay, a bit late. I was on vacation, though. So bite me! **

**Anyway, I feel I should say again that I am accepting any ideas for bombs that Smooth Criminal might develop in the future. So far I only have a couple, and fully welcome on any, and I do mean any, ideas. Other than that, I got nothing to say. See ya.**


	4. Epic training montage

All Might.

The most powerful hero to ever step onto the scene. He made his first appearance in America and only grew in popularity ever since, and, with his growth causing crime rates on every continent to drop drastically, earning the title of "the symbol of peace."

He was an absolute inspiration to every single human on Earth, it didn't matter whether or not you even wanted to become a hero. He was always there to look up to.

And now, the greatest hero to ever exist, the number one in the world, the person that Satsujin had looked up to his entire life stood before him.

And he told Satsujin that he could be a hero. And in that single moment, Satsujin's life was changed.

Midoriya collapsed onto his hands and knees, tears spilling from his eyes. Satsujin fully understood why: it was a natural reaction after being told for your whole life that you couldn't even pray to fulfill your dream, and then having your hero tell you that you could.

Satsujin might have cried too if he wasn't as stubborn, refusing to shed a single tear in front of All Might. Instead, Satsujin stared down All Might with a warm smile on his face. It was the first time he was able to smile like this in a long time. It was freeing, in a way. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Satsujin thought of everyone who told him that he couldn't be a hero. He smiled because now he was sure, he knew that they were completely wrong. If All Might said he could be a hero, then that means he could. Honestly, he thought he would never hear those words, ever.

"Young man, I deem you worthy of my power." All Might raised his hands up dramatically. "My quirk is yours to inherit." He declared this and pointed to Midoriya.

_"Wait, what? What the hell was he talking about?"_ Satsujin scratched his head._ "Did he just say that Midoriya would inherit his quirk?"_ Satsujin's mouth threatened to turn into a frown, fearing they both might be being mocked.

"What, what do you mean inherit a quirk?" Midoriya said with a cocked head. All Might simply laughed in his hoarse voice.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face!" He continued to chuckle as he walked closer to the boys. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force anything on you. Wouldn't be very hero-like of me, would it?"

All Might pointed at Izuku, who had yet to get up from the ground, and began to shout.

"Listen kid, do you want to accept my awesome power or not?!" All Might said a little too loud, as blood began to pour from his mouth. To Satsujin's confusion, he managed to talk through it somehow.

Of course, both Midoriya and Satsujin were still completely bewildered about what All Might was referring to, what was this inheriting quirks nonsense all about?

All Might wiped the blood from his mouth with a skeletal arm, then finally began to explain just what it was he was talking about. Which was good, because the boys' minds were racing.

"Okay, there are a couple things you both need to know about my power." All Might sighed as he prepared to give a most likely long winded explanation. "Journalists always guess that my quirk is a form of super strength or maybe an invulnerability quirk. Whenever they ask me what my quirk is I usually make a joke or try to dodge the question. This is all because the people need to think that their symbol of peace is a natural born hero, like the rest of all of the heroes."

Midoriya and Satsujin's eyes widened in shock, was he implying that his quirk was artificial? It sounded like he saying that he wasn't born with a quirk, and that he received his quirk in some way. But that doesn't make any sense, right?

You're either born with a quirk, or you are quirkless for the rest of your life. That's what they learned in biology, that's what their doctors told them at their checkups when they were very young.

Yet All Might was telling a different story, or it seemed that way so far.

"The truth is that I am not a natural born hero like the rest, in fact, there's nothing natural about me at all! This power of mine was passed down to me from my own master, like a sacred torch!" All might shouted as he raised his head to the sky and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Wait, master? You were trained and given this power by somebody else?" Midoriya finally got to his feet, dusting some dirt from his knees. "No way..."

"Yes way, and now I believe that it is you who shall be next." All might pointed to Midoriya once more.

Satsujin wasn't offended in any way by this as he already had a power he had put effort in to control, but Midoriya had no power to speak of. Despite that he rushed forward to save Bakugo just like Satsujin had, making him truly worthy of the power All Might was offering.

Or, at least, that's how Satsujin saw it.

"Wait, hold on this is a lot to process!" Midoriya put a hand to his forehead and his eyes began to swirl. "I mean sure it's true that there has been a lot of debate online over what your quirk is, but you can't be serious about what you're telling us. I mean ever since the first hero every person's power has been unique to them, right? Nobody has ever told a story of giving away their power like some sort of present, it just doesn't make sense! If what you're saying is true then that changes everything that we knew about quirks to begin with and-"

Midoriya began to ramble on and on to himself, something Satsujin had observed him doing ever since they were kids. Satsujin didn't bother stopping him this time though, he doesn't go on for long most of the time before he realizes what he's doing.

"Uhh, kid? I think that you're overthinking this whole inheriting thing." All Might sweat dropped at the sight of Midoriya lost in thought.

"Give him a minute." Satsujin assured All Might. "He doesn't do this for more than a few moments at a time."

All Might looked ready to yell, but showed restraint at Satsujin's request.

"Of course that would also... I'm rambling, aren't I?" Midoriya laughed nervously.

"Yep." Satsujin nodded, before turning to All Might. "You were saying something?"

"Look, you'll both have to adjust your realities to accept this fact: I can pass my power down to anyone that I choose." All Might stuck out a hand and it began to shine brightly. "And that is just one facet of my secret abilities. My quirk's abilities are cultivated and improved by one user before being transferred down to the next. This is the secret behind my power, that is what gives me my ability to save those who are in need!"

He closed his fist and the light ceased shining.

"My quirk's true name is 'One for All'." He brought down his fist and stuck it into his pocket.

"One for All..." Izuku repeated quietly to himself.

Satsujin stayed silent, processing the information. It was truly an amazing concept that had seemed impossible just minutes ago. One quirk moving down generation to generation? The idea went against everything that Satsujin was taught, and yet All Might had put conviction into every word. So it had to be true.

"But why would you give someone like me a power like that?" Midoriya began to doubt himself once again. "What if I can't live up to those expectations?"

All Might laughed heartily once again.

"Young man, you two might be quirkless. But despite everyone standing idly by and watching that villain wreak havoc, you jumped into action and did everything you could to help. Both of you did." All Might placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "You acted like heroes."

Midoriya's eyes began to well up with tears again, and All Might smacked himself in the forehead with an open palm.

"Come on kid, you seriously gotta stop crying if you really want my quirk! I can still offer it to the other young man too!" All Might joked at Midoriya's amazing ability to cry all the time.

Satsujin watched Midoriya wipe his eyes with his blazer's sleeve. All Might had given them both heavy words of encouragement and even told them the secret to his power. Satsujin didn't even need to watch, he knew exactly what Midoriya's answer to All Night's question would be.

"I'll do it!" Midoriya looked All Might in the eyes as he stood proudly in front of him. "I'll accept your quirk."

"No reluctance, just how I expected you to respond." All Might smiled.

Little did either boy know, they were going to be working their asses off over the next ten months. Training to be a hero was no joke at all!

.

.

Two days later the boys found themselves tugging on a fridge while All Might, muscle All Might, relaxed on top of it. Or, at least, they tried to. Sweat soaked into Satsujin's white t-shirt as he strained and pulled with everything he had in him. He wasn't allowed to use his stand to help him, admittedly, this upset him. But he knew why this limiter was put on him, if he used his stand to pull these weights then his body wouldn't get any stronger.

Despite giving it everything, both Satsujin and Izuku wound up just collapsing onto the sand.

"You know, people move these things every day, and most of them don't even have super strength!" All Might called down to them from the top.

"Yeah, but most don't have to move 600 pounds of All Might on top of it too!" Satsujin called back to him in annoyance.

"Actually, I have lost a lot of weight recently, so I'm actually down to 560!" All Might said as he leapt off of the fridge and landed next to the two boys. "Give or take a few pounds."

"Why do you have us dragging trash across the beach anyway?" Midoriya asked the large man. All Might did like he usually does, and laughed in response.

"Look at yourselves! Young Midoriya, you aren't physically ready to inherit my quirk!" All Might said as he took a picture of both kids on the sand. "Everyone who has strengthened my quirk up until now has really turned it into a whirlwind of power! If you got it now your arms and legs would shoot clean off of your body, and you would most likely die!"

Midoriya was only able to produce a squeak at that statement, slightly reconsidering accepting this quirk after all. Only slightly, though. He shook his head at the thought of exploding.

All Might then turned to Satsujin. "Young Satsujin, I do not know much about stands or stand users but I do know this: allegedly stands get stronger as their users do too! And you certainly aren't in the greatest of shape."

Satsujin wanted to be mad, but All Might was correct. Unfortunately, working out had not been a part of his daily routine, and he was pretty wimpy himself. But as strong as his stand was already, if what All Might said was true then it would most likely become an otherworldly powerful force if he trained.

"Okay, so this trash cleanup detail is actually just a hardcore workout of some kind?" Satsujin said as he rose up from the ground. "And you are our trainer."

"You got it! But of course there is another reason too!" All Might walked over to the refrigerator that the boys tried to move earlier. "I did some online research and found out that apparently this part of the beach used to be beautiful!"

Satsujin had suspected that was a part of why they were here too. He walked past this beach every day on the way home from school, and every day he found himself in disgust at the sight of the beach being absolutely piled with trash. Anything that fell into the waterways got washed up here, and people used that as an excuse to illegally dump their trash here as well. Now, nobody ever comes here anymore, no reason to after all.

All Might slapped a hand down on top of the refrigerator, and began to crush it with little effort.

"Back before the days of quirks, heroes weren't focused on catching any flashy villains or selling merchandise." All Might laughed at the boy's looks of awe as he destroyed the fridge they couldn't even pull earlier. "True heroes were people who went out of their way to help out the community, even if it was kind of boring!"

With a loud crash the refrigerator was crushed flat, and the resounding shockwave blew another large section of trash far upwards. It didn't come back down, oddly.

"You two will restore the coastline for the entire section of this beach. That is the first step of your path, young men, towards being heroes." All Might looked at them as he tossed the once whole refrigerator into another pile of trash. Then his words began to sink in to the boys.

"Wait, all of this!?" They cried out at the same time. "But there's so much!"

Around them lie mountains of garbage. There was a reason nobody came here, after all! Sinks, cars, cups, and many other large and heavy objects littered the three mile long coast line. This would take them months! There was no way that they could pull this off, it was impossible!

"Young Midoriya, Young Satsujin, you both want to go to UA right?" All Might asked them both, clapping the dirt from the fridge off of his hands.

"Yes, more than anything!" Satsujin answered for the both of them. "It is the number one ranked hero school in Japan, almost everyone who wants to be a hero wants to go there."

"You have a lot of spirit, Fanboys!" All Might turned to look at the sunrise. "But remember that heroing isn't an easy thing to do. It's not fair, but that is the reality. UA is also the hardest course to get into. And that means..."

"We're going to have to work quickly if I'm going to be ready for your quirk!" Midoriya began to panic slightly. "The UA exam is in only ten months!"

"Exactly! That is the reason I have concocted this!" All Might presented Satsujin and Midoriya each with a large packet of paper. "Aim To Pass: The American Dream Plan! If you follow this to the letter then the beach will be cleaned up just in time! I went ahead and designed every other aspect of your life too!"

Satsujin studied the packet of paper handed to him. All Might was right, he went ahead and wrote up every detail of their life. Meal plans, workout routines, amount of trash in pounds they would need to pick up (which he noted slowly increased over time) every day, and even their sleep was scheduled. It was a perfect plan! With this there was no way that they couldn't get into UA, all they had to do was follow this easy plan!

"If I'm going to be honest, this will be really hard." All Might emphasized the harshness of the training regiment once more, leaning with a hand covering his mouth. "Are you sure that you two will be up for it?"

"Sure we are." Midoriya said with no small amount of nervousness in his voice. "I mean, we have to work harder than everyone else to get into UA, so what choice do we really have?"

All Might nodded.

And just like that, Satsujin and Izuku signed themselves up for a ten month training program from hell. They used different muscle groups based on the size and shape of the trash they were hauling, and they didn't let up either. Day in and day out they would haul garbage from the beach. Of course, Midoriya brought up the fact that if you factored in rest periods, studying, and other things, then they would only be doing 92 days of work.

This didn't seem like a lot to the boys, so they tweaked the plan a little. They added in other, lighter workouts in between the heavier ones so that even when they were hauling filing cabinets, pushing cars, or swimming laps, they could lift smaller weights and do basic push ups and sit ups in between.

It helped weave around their schedules and get as much work done as possible in the small window of time that they had.

With all of the work they had been doing, they slowly but surely began to restore the beach to its former glory, more and more of the white sand and crystal blue water becoming visible with every week that passed them by. Meanwhile their bodies grew more and more exhausted, even if their muscles began to fill in more. No more getting called weak at least. Well they were still called weak for their quirklessness, but at least they weren't physically weak.

Unbeknownst to them, though, tweaking the plan wasn't the best of ideas. As one day while hauling heavy safes while trailing behind All Might on a Segway, both of their bodies could no longer handle the stress and they collapsed, Smooth Criminal catching the safes before they hit the ground so that Satsujin didn't get hurt.

All Might noticed their lack of movement and rolled up to them.

"Are you both really going to give up? Three months out from the UA exam? After all that you've done?" All Might tried to goad them into resuming their run. His face morphed into a scowl and his eyes narrowed as he realized something, watching Satsujin and Izuku struggle to stand up. "The American Dream plan was made with your bodies in mind, so that you would be able to attend school and still be able to work out in tandem with each other. Yet here you two are, overworked. You guys haven't been following the plan have you?"

"We need to work harder than anybody else... We don't just want to get into UA, but we want to excel!" Midoriya spoke as he pushed himself to his knees, shaking like a leaf the whole way. "Just like you! We're going to be the greatest heroes in the world!"

"We'll do whatever it takes to get there!" Satsujin piped up as he to shook while climbing up to his feet.

All Might was silent for a moment before a wide smile enveloped his face and his muscles inflated under his coat. With one movement he lifted Satsujin and Midoriya off of their feet.

"That fighting spirit inside the both of you is very admirable, fanboys! That's just what is going to push you two to becoming great heroes!" All Might threw one over each shoulder. "Just leave it to this old man to adjust your plans!"

"You're not an old man, All Might." Midoriya weakly stated from his slung position, and, like always, All Might releases a hearty laugh.

.

.

"BAKUBAKUBAKUBAKU! BAKUFU!" Smooth Criminal's fists completely obliterated a car in only 4 seconds, sending it flying into the air. And then with a click the husk of scrap metal was blown into ash.

"Hey," Midoriya stopped carrying a rusted bike for a moment to confront Satsujin. "Didn't All Might day that you weren't allowed to use your stand to haul any of this. You aren't building up your strength by using your stand."

"I know," Satsujin wiped sweat from his forehead as he recalled his stand. He lifted up a heavy tire over his shoulder and began to walk alongside Midoriya. "but I was just checking to see if my stand has actually improved in strength. It has, greatly."

"That's good news!" Midoriya smiled brightly. "Do you think it's up to an 'A' in power now?"

"Definitely. Smashed that car up and sent it flying in four seconds, blew it into ash too. Nothing left of it." Satsujin was more than a little prideful with that statement. His stand had even appeared to grow bigger just as he had, its muscles becoming larger and more defined as well as its overall height increasing by a few inches. Now, whereas it used to be 5'9" just like Satsujin, it now stood taller than him at 6'0"

"Wow, that's amazing." Midoriya laughed, before adopting a daydreamy look. "Do you think I'll be that powerful when I finally get All Might's quirk?"

"Ha!" Satsujin laughed. Not in a mocking way, of course, but in a friendly way. "With All Might's Power, and then some? You'd be able to do more than what I could in a single punch."

"You think so?" Midoriya smiled and looked off into the horizon. "Well, lets get back to work!" He gave Satsujin a thumbs up and they went back to working on cleaning up the beach.

.

.

Those last months passed them by in a flash, gone in what felt like only a few moments.

Suddenly Satsujin and Midoriya found themselves at the morning of the exam, standing on a completely spotless beach. They did it. They cleaned up everything.

Despite all of the doubts that they had had, they managed to clean up every single speck of trash that littered this beach. And with the final piece of garbage thrown into the giant mountain of trash on the concrete area overlooking the beach, the area that all of the trash was picked up, Izuku climbed onto the top of the large mountain himself and screamed into the sky.

Satsujin, not ever being one for theatrics, sat down and just watched the waves crash into the shoreline. He had finally finished, the toned muscles all over his body as evidence for his hard work. He sighed in relief.

All Might sped in and quickly caught Izuku, who had apparently fallen from the trash pile above and probably would have been severely injured, while laughing.

"Although it was only with a few minutes to spare, you both have exceeded my expectations." All Might placed Midoriya on his feet. "You both even cleaned up the area outside of where I had assigned for you, this beach is completely spotless now! I knew you both had it in you, but this is truly impressive!"

All Might held up a photo of both the boys from months ago, and smiled.

"Look at this, this is you both weak and scrawny from ten months ago." All Might then gestured to them both. "Look at how far you both have come now! It will be a while until you can truly inherit my full power, Young Midoriya, but it is starting to look like you can do it!"

"Are you still sure about this?" Izuku still somehow managed to find doubt in himself after all of this time. "You pit so much time and effort into training us, how did we end up so lucky?"

_"Are you still worried about that after all these months?"_ All Might thought.

"Nonsense! It was your hard work that did all of this, not mine!" All Might declared as he clapped Izuku on the back. "Now for your reward, Izuku Midoriya! Somebody once told me that there is a difference between being lucky and being deserving, one is an accident and the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Now, to pass on to you my quirk!"

All Might plucked a hair from his head and held it in his hand.

"Eat this!"

"Eh?" Satsujin and Midoriya cocked their heads.

* * *

Stand Name:

「Smooth Criminal」

Stand User:

Satsujin Bumu

Abilities:

Can turn anything it touches into a bomb. User can control the power: ranging from a conclusive blast with minimal damage to complete destruction.

Stats:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

**AN: Recently someone has brought up why Satsujin's stand would still get Sheer Heart Attack just like Kira Yoshikage from part eight. Now under any other circumstance set this would be correct, he would. However, Smooth Criminal is not Killer Queen. These stands are the same stand in the same way that Star Platinum and The World are the same stand. Both have similar abilities, although there are certain differences between them. For example, both can stop time, but only SP can use Star Finger.**

**So while both Smooth Criminal and Killer Queen can use contact bombs, Smooth Criminal is not going to develop the bomb Sheer Heart Attack. I might, if prompted, have him get something similar. However, even if I did, these bombs would not be the exact same.**

**In other news, I have made a firm decision on what Smooth Criminal's second bomb will be. And I have also decided just when it will come into play, which will not be for a hot minute. Sorry not sorry.**


	5. The UA entrance exam

The UA High School entrance exam. Satsujin never thought he would live to see the day. Yet here he was, standing at the entrance gate to the High School itself. Only time would tell if he actually made it into next year's school roster, but after all that training with All Might, Satsujin swelled with confidence.

He allowed his face to pull itself into a cocky smirk, it made him look like a complete asshole, as he walked through the gate with Midoriya. They were late.

Midoriya was wearing his school blazer, and a tracksuit underneath. Satsujin had on just a white suit, purple button up shirt, and black tie. In his rush to leave he forgot to grab any workout clothes.

_'Yeah, everyone else has some form of clothes to change into.' _Satsujin sucked air in through his teeth as he thought. '_Everyone except for me. Hope this doesn't bite me later.'_

"Phew, we made it just in time." Midoriya was very visibly nervous, his face having a light sheen of sweat. "We were so focused on getting here that we didn't have much chance to test out our full power."

"Might not be a bad thing." Satsujin turned to Midoriya. "After all, All Mi-" Satsujin clamped his mouth shut, he probably shouldn't be going off and saying that All Might trained him in public. "You're barely able to hold onto your quirk, if it can cause injury than maybe you should save its usage for when you need it."

* * *

"Although you have molded yourself into a proper vessel, the physical backlash of using my power can be extremely intense!" All Might told Midoriya. "You're able to hold my power but you got here in a hurry, so be cautious. You haven't even taken it for a test drive yet. There's no time to go into the fine details, but I need you to take note: clench your buttcheeks, and yell this from the depths of your heart! SMASH!"

* * *

"R-Right." Midoriya nodded, but kept his look of nervousness. In fact, he was actually starting to tremble slightly. Satsujin started to think that maybe telling him his quirk could hurt him wasn't a good idea.

Midoriya paused, and started to mumble to where only Satsujin could hear. "I swallowed the hair but I don't feel any extreme power in me."

But before this could turn into a murmuring fit like it usually would, they were interrupted by a very familiar asshat.

"Quirkless bastards." Bakugo said to them as he stomped up. "Get out of my way before I set you both on fire."

"Oh hey Kacchan good morning lets both just go out there and do our best okay!" Midoriya sputtered our quickly as he all but leapt our of Bakugo's path. A fearful response stemming solely from habit.

Satsujin have him a cold glare as he begrudgingly stepped from Bakugo's way, maintaining that glare until Bakugo was well away from them both. He picked up some chatter while Bakugo walked by.

"Hey isn't that the kid who endured the sludge villain?"

"Yeah, people are saying that that guy's the real deal!"

Admittedly, Bakugo had been taking it easier on them both since that day, but Satsujin's opinion of him didn't falter. He hated Bakugo with every fiber in his being.

"Man, I hate that guy." Satsujin said loud enough so he knew Bakugo could hear. Bakugo either ignored him or just didn't care, as he kept trudging down the walkway and into the school. With a deep sigh, Satsujin turned back to Midoriya.

Bakugo would learn that they weren't defenseless any more. After all the work they put in, and with All Might's help, they would soon take the first step into becoming heroes.

Then, as if being horrifically mocked by fate itself, Midoriya's feet snagged on each other and he tripped on his first step towards the school. Smooth Criminal was instinctively summoned by Satsujin to grab Midoriya by his bag before he hit the ground, however a different hand was slightly faster than that of Satsujin's stand.

Suddenly, Midoriya began to hover a foot off of the ground, defying gravity completely.

"Are you okay?" A round faced girl with rosy cheeks asked Midoriya.

Satsujin looked up at the new arrival and took a good look at the girl. Her hair was shoulder length, bobbed, and was the same brown color as her eyes. And Satsujin didn't look down to her hands at all, but if he did he would have told you that they were fair and smooth-looking, with small pads on the fingertips likely associated with her quirk. Of course, he didn't look at her hands, and would deny all claims that he had.

Midoriya began to freak out and flail his arms as he realized that gravity no longer had an affect on his person. This excited a giggle from the mystery girl as she pressed her hands together and Midoriya promptly dropped to his feet.

"Sorry, about that." She giggled once again. "I used my quirk to stop you from falling down, I hope you don't mind. All of this really is nerve wracking isn't it?"

"Uh, well, it's-" Midoriya somehow managed to not come up with a response to a very easy question.

"Uh, yes. Very nerve wracking." Satsujin was only slightly more eloquent in the situation.

She beamed at the stammering boys and then walked away calling back, "Bye!"

Satsujin and Midoriya both had a single thought in their minds: "I just talked to a girl!" Ignoring the fact that Midoriya said nothing, and Satsujin just repeated what she said.

After basking in their self pride for a few moments, they quickly rushed to the orientation. It was a dark auditorium that was chocked full of examinees ready to try and enter the hero course. Satsujin's eyes traced over the people in the room, recognizing only Bakugo and the mystery girl from outside. Other than that, he saw nobody. A clean slate as far as his past experiences go, nobody here would see him as a weakling or treat him like dirt. That is, if he passed. He was confident though.

A few minutes after Midoriya and Satsujin got their seats, the lights flashed on one by one and the big screen in front of the crowd turned on. At the center of the stage below sat the pro hero Present Mic, flashing a bright smile and pointing up at the crowd before him.

"What's up all my UA candidates!" Present Mic addressed all of the examinees in the room. "Thank you for tuning in to your school DJ, now let me hear you say 'HEY!'"

He was met with only silence as a response.

"What a refined response." He was undeterred by the lack of response, and continued. "Then I'll present to you the rundown of the exam. Are you ready? Yeah!"

Once more, nobody made a sound.

"I can't believe it, that's actually the voice hero Present Mic!" Midoriya said with his hands pressed to his face. "I listen to his radio show all the time, I'm so amazed! All the teachers at UA really are pro heroes."

"Hush, I'm trying to listen." Satsujin said as he nudged Midoriya with his elbow.

"Just like your applications said, today all of you rocking boys and girls will be participating in ten-minute mock urban battles after this!"

Looking down at his and Midoriya's card, Satsujin saw that he and Midoriya were being split up. Satsujin was headed for Battle Area: C, whereas Midoriya was headed to Battle Area: B.

"Huh, so we're being sent into different battle areas." Satsujin said, mildly disappointed. He expected that they would do something in order to prevent friends from pairing together and working as teams.

"Damn, I was looking forward to crushing you two." Katsuki, who Satsujin was doing his best to ignore, grumbled as he tucked his card away.

"Oh, well that sucks." Midoriya said, a frail attempt at hiding his nervousness. Emphasis on frail.

"Don't worry, we'll probably be fine." Satsujin tapped him on the arm, and they both turned their attention back to Present Mic.

"So there will be three faux enemies in every urban center, you dig?" The screen behind him flashed three silhouettes, each depicting what Satsujin could only assume to be one of the villains, before quickly switching to a video game-esque scene of a pixel Present Mic stomping on robots. "Your goal in this exam is to shred up these villains like a mid-song guitar solo, gaining as many points as possible within the time limit. And remember to keep it heroic, attacking other examinees is a UA no-no."

A tall, blue haired boy stood up from the rest of the crowd and raised a hand. "Excuse me, I have a question."

A spotlight immediately shines on him, allowing everybody to get a good look. His face was stone-cold serious, and his eyebrows seemed permanently pointed inwards as if to compliment his attitude. His jaw was cut very squarely, and he wore thin rectangle glasses.

"Hit me, kid!" Present Mic pointed a finger at the glasses-toting boy.

"On the print-out you have it listed that there will be four types of enemies we will be facing!" The kid pointed out while holding up a print-out that Satsujin somehow didn't receive. "If this is a mistake on a UA official document than it is shameful, we are exemplary students and we expect the best from Japan's top school. And you two, in the back."

Satsujin found his face pulling up in contempt as this impertinent boy whipped around and pointed at him.

"You have both been muttering since orientation started. Stop that, if you are both here on a mere pleasure trip, then you should both leave." The disrespectful boy finished.

If Present Mic hadn't answered as quickly as he did, Satsujin might have responded.

"Okay, okay! Settle down examinee 7111!" Present Mic exclaimed as he waved his hands, gesturing for the boy to sit. "Thank you for pointing that out. The fourth enemy is worth zero points. Think of it as an obstacle for you to avoid while focusing on the real deal! It isn't that it can't be beaten, it's just that there is no point!"

Satsujin snapped his fingers, it was all just like one big video game. Kill enemies, avoid traps, score points. It wasn't all that hard. In theory, at least.

"Now that's all I have for you today!" Present Mic said as he threw his hands into the air. "As the great Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'True Heroes Are the ones who overcome life's misfortunes.' Now, go beyond. PLUS ULTRA! Good luck, everyone!"

* * *

UA's hero course was one of the best, if not the best, in the world. There were many others like it, of course, but not a single one could even pray to hold a candle to the UA hero course. That's why Satsujin and Midoriya has wanted to go here all of their lives. I mean, after all, the top three heroes in the world graduated from there.

All Might, the strongest hero of all time. The amount of people he has saved numbers in the hundreds of thousands, and the sheer power he holds is unquestionable.

Endeavor, the hellfire hero. He has defeated the most villains ever, his number of victories even beating out All Might's.

Not to mention Best Jeanist, a denim clad, award winning marvel in his own right.

All three of them, and many other pros, had graduated from UA. Graduating from here was basically a requirement for becoming a great hero. That was the reason that Midoriya and Satsujin had always aimed to go to UA, and now they were right on the doorstep of achieving that dream. All they had to do now, was get in.

So they took their first steps into the exam area.

Satsujin stared up at the gigantic doors that lead into the urban arena. He couldn't help but whistle at the sight of where they would be fighting. They really had built whole cities for the exams to take place in!

_'I wonder how much it would have taken to build all of this. It couldn't have been cheap.' _Satsujin thought to himself before sizing up everyone around him. '_None of these guys seem nervous at all, in fact they are all pretty confident.'_

It was true, everyone seemed to be flashing their quirks and/or cocky smiles as they chatted to each other and prepared for the exam. Satsujin also began to feel very overdressed.

As previously mentioned, Satsujin had woken up very late today, as had Midoriya. The difference was, Midoriya had remembered to pack workout clothes when he ran out the door this morning. Satsujin, on the other hand, had not.

Satsujin could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could hear them whispering about him too.

"Look at that jackass, how does he think he's going to fight in that getup?"

"I bet he'll hardly be able to run, ha!"

"Not gonna lie, he does look pretty fresh though."

"Yeah, he's definitely not making it in."

'_And, they've already ruled me out.'_ Satsujin shook his head in anger. These kids needed to learn some respect. Besides, they didn't know that he didn't need to be very active in order to fight, his stand did most of the work for him anyway.

Satsujin looked away from everyone ridiculing him, in his attempt to cool off.

'_I wonder how Izuku is doing.' _Satsujin pondered as he gazed off into space. '_He definitely isn't nearly as confident as everyone else, I'll bet he's shaking in his boots right now.'_

"Alright let's start!" Present Mic called out to everyone. Nobody moved at first, all opting to just look up at him. "What? There are no countdowns in real battles, you're wasting airtime here! Everybody move it!"

Satsujin looked away from Present Mic to see that everyone had already left him behind.

'_Shit!'_ He thought as he chased after them. That's when he found that, yes, it was in fact hard to run in a suit. '_Everybody is already way ahead of me!'_

Satsujin was almost caught up when a wall near him was smashed to pieces, and a large three-pointer robot emerged.

"Target acquired!" It announced to nobody in particular, before charging forward in attack. "Die!"

Satsujin's face morphed into a look of excitement as he summoned forth his stand. He pointed a single finger towards to the robot and Smooth Criminal charged forward, laying a single hand on the mechanical beast. Smooth Criminal brought up its other hand in a thumbs up and then pressed its thumb down.

"Goodbye." Satsujin said as he turned away. To those who watched, the robot seemingly just disintegrated to ash. To Satsujin, a loud explosion consumed the robot and left it in its destroyed state.

Recognizing Satsujin as a threat, two one-pointers rolled towards him in a pincer attack. Smooth Criminal zoomed towards one and punched it a single time, turning it into scrap metal. The other one managed to get up close with Satsujin, and he was forced to leap back as it swung its large metal arms at him. The metal coverings on them pulled back to reveal two chain-guns, it then opened fire. (They were rubber bullets, hopefully.)

Smooth Criminal put itself between the robots fire and Satsujin, all of the gunfire bouncing harmlessly off of Smooth criminal. It reached it hands out in two sharp motions and snatched some bullets out of the air, flicking them back into the machine. The bullets, despite being rubber (hopefully), broke clean through the machine and caused it to cease fire.

'_My stand is far faster than it was previously!_' Satsujin thought in glee as Smooth Criminal finished the robot off, kicking it in half. _'I hope that Izuku is having it as easy as I am.'_

"7 minutes and 30 seconds left!" Present Mic announced.

'_What?! I only have 5 points!'_ Satsujin suddenly began to worry._ 'No, it's fine. I have plenty of time left.'_

Satsujin rushes into a more open area with more robots, Smooth Criminal quickly smashed up two two-pointers.

Looking up Satsujin saw a pink skinned girl skating around on a slippery white substance, using her hands to fling it onto any robots she passed by as she went. It seemed to be some kind of acid quirk.

"Alright, that puts me at 32 points!" She cheerily cried out as she melted down a one-pointer robot.

'_What?!' _Satsujin's eyebrows raised up.

Meanwhile another boy who had some quirk that could cover his entire body with steel smashed a robot to bits with an uppercut.

"Oh yeah! That puts me at 37!" He yelled into the sky.

_'No way! How the hell are they getting so many points?!' _Satsujin thought in distress.

A three pointer went to clobber Satsujin from behind, trying to bring a heavy arm down over his head, but Smooth Criminal instinctively grabbed its offending limb and exploded it.

_'At this rate, I won't have any villains left to destroy myself!' _Satsujin thought in terror, failing to notice Smooth Criminal slam a three-pointer into another three-pointed both of which got too close. '_I'm gonna have to pick up the pace!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, a room full of UA teachers were watching and grading the examinees. Monitoring how many points they had gotten and judging them based how they were getting them. Some liked what they had seen, others didn't.

"Clearly the examinees have no idea how many villains are in the exam locations." The principal of UA, a small mouse-like creature, began. "They are all on a limited time-frame, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target."

He pointed to a monitor showing a large boy with 6 webbed arms, each with eyes on them, surveying the area from a rooftop.

"Some use information gathering quirks to help them plan out a strategy."

He switched his gaze to a different screen showing a tall, blue haired boy with engines in his legs racing around.

"Others rely solely on speed to stay ahead of their peers."

Again, he swapped his gaze to a video of Satsujin's calm demeanor as robots exploded all around him.

"Of course, staying calm under pressure can hold a huge advantage in itself."

With an amused sigh, he gazed to one last screen showing Bakugo standing in the wreckage of countless burnt robot corpses.

"Of course there is always using pure combat and power ability. But the students who use a combination of all these tactics are the ones who reach the top of the charts, pulling out the highest scores." The principal finished his little speech.

"What do you think that boy's quirk is?" One said out loud, pointing back to the monitor with Satsujin on it. "It seems to be smashing and blowing up anything that gets too close to examinee number 2468, and I believe I saw him catch bullets with it as well."

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like it before." Another responded.

"Actually," The small mouse-like creature pressed a button on his chair, and the monitor gained a golden tint. Suddenly, all of the teachers gasped as they saw Smooth Criminal swirling around Satsujin at impressive speed, smashing or blowing up anything that got in range. "I'm fairly certain that this child is a stand user."

"Astonishing! The last stand user we had enrolled years ago." One teacher pointed out.

"I'd say that this years group looks promising." A smooth voice remarked about the examinees.

"Well there's still time left in the exam, and the real test is yet to come." One teacher reached out with a gloved hand and pressed down a large red button. "Now let us see how they react."

* * *

Smooth Criminal pounded the last robot in the alleyway to dust. It was easy in such a narrow space.

"Hey, you ruined my trap you jerk!" A very short boy with what appeared to be grapes instead of hair began to berate Satsujin. "I was going to gunk them up with my sticky balls!"

"Tough break kid." Satsujin shrugged and walked away.

"Okay, 47 points. That's gotta be enough." Satsujin said to himself as he wiped some dirt from his shoulder.

Then the ground started shake, and a huge shockwave slammed into everyone. There was a loud rumble, and everyone looked up to see a titan of a robot standing over them.

'_The zero-pointer!' _Satsujin thought, as it displayed its raw power by crushing an entire building with a single hand. _'Shit, gotta get away!'_

Then it slammed a fist into the ground, causing dirt to fly everywhere and Satsujin to get knocked off of his feet.

Everyone rushed passed him as he got to his feet as quick as he could, but just before he made to get away he heard a voice.

"Ah! Let go of me!" A feminine voice cried out from behind him.

Satsujin turned to see a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build and short, dark purple hair. Her triangular eyes sported a look of pure panic. The reason she was panicking was simple, a three-pointer that had been partially covered in rubble had grabbed hold of her leg as she tried to escape the zero-pointer.

The two headphone jacks that would have been her earlobes stabbed into the arm and it let her go, only for more rubble to fall down onto her.

"Kya! Shit!" She yelled as she tried to free herself from the rubble.

Satsujin looked up from her to see the quickly approaching zero-pointer robot. Then he looked back down to her. The robot raised a fist, ready to create another shockwave to send back the examinees. Satsujin realized then that the robot didn't actually see the girl.

With a small glance around, Satsujin realized that nobody was going to do anything. She was going to be killed.

And everyone else was going to watch it happen.

"Goddammit!" Satsujin angrily yelled to himself before taking off towards the zero-pointer. He was barely able to make it to the zero-pointer in time, with it being mere feet from crushing the girl. With a grunt of exertion, Satsujin slammed into the fist, Smooth Criminal's limbs coating his own so he could stop it.

'Fuck! What am I thinking?' Satsujin struggled to stop the robot's fist from moving forward. 'I don't know if I can stop this thing!'

* * *

"There are no combat points rewarded for taking on that humongous villain." All Might spoke to the rest of the staff watching. "But there is something else: opportunity. A chance to show what you're really made of."

* * *

Switching strategies, Satsujin stopped trying to push the fist back and instead resorted to trying to destroy it.

"BAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKU-"

Chunks of metal flew from the zero-pointer's fist, but Satsujin was still losing ground.

'Damn! I can't stop it!' Satsujin began to sweat profusely from trying to hold it away. Glancing back, he was able to see that the girl still hadn't freed herself. He was in no position to help her out on his own, he had to keep pushing this robot back. 'I'm not going to die here! I'm not going to let this robot kill me or this girl! I have overcome every obstacle in my path till now! FATE IS ON THE SIDE OF SATSUJIN BUMU!'

With a surge of anger Satsujin was able to start pushing the fist away slowly, metal pieces flying off of the zero pointer some cutting Satsujin arm and legs.

"BAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKUBAKU! BAKUFU!"

Satsujin reared a fist back, and with one last punch he knocked the fist back a resounding 4 feet. But it was just enough, as Smooth Criminal pressed his thumb down and activated the bomb. The bomb being the zero-pointer's fist.

A powerful blast enveloped the giant's fist and it slowly began to bubble and explode, sending metal and ash everywhere. But it wasn't just the fist, the explosive energy snakes it's way up the beast's arm slowly, causing more and more of the robot's arm to blow up.

Every examinee stared in shock as the the robot seemingly fell apart, as no explosion was visible or audible to them.

The explosion reached its pinnacle as it reached the head of the zero-pointer, completely exploding it and leaving nothing left. As metal rained down from the sky, the gargantuan robot swayed then slowly tumbled backwards.

* * *

"the chance to show who you are, and to embody what it really means to be a hero!" All Might smirked, watching the two zero-pointers drop down, destroyed. One the wreckage of Midoriya's might blow, the other exploding from Satsujin's stand. "There is nothing more noble than self-sacrifice!"

* * *

Satsujin panted as he collapsed to his knees, utterly drained from the exertion it took to both beat back the fist and summon such a powerful explosion. He turned back to see that the girl was both free and uninjured. With a sigh, he passed out.

Stand Name:

「Smooth Criminal」

Stand User:

Satsujin Bumu

Abilities:

Can turn anything it touches into a bomb. User can control the power: ranging from a conclusive blast with minimal damage to complete destruction.

Stats:

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A


	6. A delay

I'm back! Sorry for the lack of chapters and updates, i fell down the stairs and broke both of my arms! Now, i will definitely update the story soon!


End file.
